


Le portrait

by Koeleki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Sasuke Smiles, alternative ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre terminée, des portraits des héros de guerre de Konoha sont réalisés. Sasuke montre le sien à Naruto, plutôt satisfait du résultat. Ce dernier contemple le petit cadre un long moment, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. La réaction tombe. "C'est qui, lui ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Après le visionnage de l'épisode de Kaamelott du même nom, je me suis dit que ça serait marrant d'appliquer le sketch à Naruto, d'autant que j'aime bien caser des références à Kaamelott dès que je peux tellement c'est énorme. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Bien que l'histoire prenne place après la quatrième guerre ninja, il n'y a pas de spoil, et ça se passe dans un alternatif différent de ce qu'est la fin de Naruto. Ce OS ayant été écrit pour le fun, ce n'est pas un élément de l'intrigue.
> 
> Le sasunaru/narusasu est sous-entendu, il n'y a pas de slash.
> 
> Bien entendu, l'univers de Naruto appartient à Kishimoto.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**I**

Il a les cheveux couleur nuit, une des plus sombres, là où le ciel n'est qu'une masse opaque et le cercle lunaire imperceptible. Son teint ivoire, laiteux, lui confère une peau qui semble douce. Lui est sûr que s'il pose ses doigts sur la peinture, il pourra imaginer les pores rouler, telle des perles, à son toucher. Il a un front intelligent, ses sourcils sont agréablement courbés. Ses yeux, un peu plissés, sont deux lacs noirs profonds dans lesquels il aurait peur, et à la fois une envie folle, de se baigner. Ses joues sont creusées par un sourire avenant, qui dévoile une dentition blanche parfaitement alignée. Il a l'air apaisé et heureux. Il n'y a pas à tortiller, cet homme est beau. Le dessin est bien réalisé, il y voit tout de suite la patte de Saï, qui s'est porté volontaire pour faire les portraits et croule sous le travail. Pourtant, Naruto ne comprend pas. Certes, si Saï l'a pris en modèle, c'est qu'il a fait la guerre avec eux et qu'il l'avait mérité, ce portrait qui finirait accroché sur le mur rendant hommage aux combattants de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Il y a beaucoup de shinobi à Konoha, il savait bien qu'en regardant la stèle, il n'attribuerait pas de noms à tous les visages. Toutefois, qu'est-ce que, grand dieu, Sasuke foutait avec le portrait d'un type divers qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Assis en face de lui, les avants bras posés sur la table, les mains jointes qui s'écartent interrogativement, l'Uchiha le regarde fixement. Il attend une réaction. Naruto se concentre un peu plus sur le portrait, dubitatif.

« Tu comptes en faire quoi, de ce machin ?

—A ton avis ? Il sera accroché sur le mur, comme les autres, crétin.

—Et c'est qui, lui ? Pourquoi t'as son portrait ? Il est où le tien ? »

De sa vie, Naruto n'a rarement assisté au spectacle d'un Sasuke purement étonné. Devant ses yeux, il le voit imiter momentanément la carpe, puis très vite, son visage se crispe.

« C'est moi, Dobe. Ça se voit pas, peut-être ? »

Naruto sent sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il louche sur le tableau, encore et encore, sous les deux cercles assassins posés sur lui. Ce gars, cette bombe masculine, _est_ Sasuke ?

« Ah parce que c'est toi, _ça_ ?

—Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Averti par sa réaction, le brun se renfrogne davantage, serrant les dents. Le blond fait la moue.

« Même maintenant que tu le dis…Faut avoir l'œil.

—Je vais finir par croire que t'es aveugle.»

Le cynisme du brun déplait fortement à Naruto. Il sent l'énervement le saisir. Élevant la voix, il lance :

« Puis qui t'a demandé d'avoir ce sourire de débile ? »

Sasuke lui arrache le tableau des mains, examinant son visage tel qu'il est peint sous toutes les coutures et constate que, oh misère, il a bel et bien un air un peu idiot. Il le retend au blond.

« C'est l'autre con avec ses pinceaux, » bougonne-t-il.

Naruto se marre.

« T'aurais dû lui dire que tu faisais la tronche tout le temps.

—Je t'emmerde, usuratonkachi. »

Naruto rit, défiant clairement son compagnon d'arme.

« En tout cas, vraiment, t'as pas la même tête en vrai que là-dessus. Faudrait que tu le refasses, et je déconne pas.

—On a qu'à demander à Saï s'il est d'accord avec ça.»

Son ton semble dire 'il va avoir de mes nouvelles', à moins que l'agressivité du brun ne soit dirigée à son encontre. Peu importe, Naruto rigole.

* * *

**II**

« Vous dites que je l'ai dessiné ?

—Oui ».

Naruto et Sasuke ont répondu en chœur. Ils avaient trainé le shinobi peintre jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto avec un « viens » pour seule explication. Bien entendu, ils avaient prévu de lui en dire plus quand le brun s'était saisi du portrait en s'écriant « On dirait une de mes peintures ! Il est pas mal. C'est qui ? ». Autant dire que la situation était devenue désopilante pour Naruto, surtout que le « il est pas mal » n'était pas passé inaperçu à ses oreilles. Sasuke, lui, était plutôt agacé.

« Et je le connais ? »

L'Uzumaki résiste à l'envie d'éclater de rire, se mordant les lèvres, tandis que l'Uchiha fulmine, une aura sombre prenant forme autour de lui. Malgré son impassibilité, Naruto le sait à deux doigts d'étriper Saï.

« Un peu, ouais, répond le blond.

—Et on est ami ? »

Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? interroge-t-il platement.

—Vu le nombre de personnes qui défilent devant moi, ça réduirait considérablement ma liste. »

Ça, pour sûr que le mur va être bien chargé, avec tous ceux qui y accrocheront leur visage. Brièvement, le blond se demande comment Saï va faire pour lui-même, parce qu'une place lui revient aussi.

« T'as aucune idée de qui c'est ? demande platement Sasuke, un soupçon d'espoir dans le regard.

—Non. »

Espoir détruit avec sa réponse, que Naruto avait totalement vu venir.

« Putain mais c'est moi, tu m'as peint y a deux jours, merde ! »

Devant l'explosion de Sasuke, l'Uzumaki ne peut plus se retenir. Il part dans un fou rire incontrôlable, vite ramener à l'ordre par le regard polaire de son meilleur ami. Au milieu d'eux deux, Saï a pris son petit sourire dérangeant.

« Je devais être fatigué ce jour-là, ou c'est simplement cette expression qui est bizarre sur toi. Refais-la, pour voir. »

Sasuke soupire. Comme s'il avait envie de sourire dans une telle situation ! De mauvaise foi, il s'exécute. Il essaie de penser à quelque chose d'amusant, et écarte les lèvres, même s'il se doute qu'il doit plutôt ressembler à un débile. Saï reprend son expression étrange à peine il affiche un visage normal, et Naruto…rougit ? Oui, c'est un peu ça, il le regarde avec une presque fascination, les joues roses.

« Ça te change totalement, déclare Saï. C'est parce qu'on a pas l'habitude qu'on te reconnait plus, en fait.

—Je vous emmerde. »

Ça ne fane pas le sourire du deuxième brun de la pièce alors que deux veines pulsent sur le front du premier.

« Du coup, lance Naruto, tu lui en refais un ? Il aura qu'à tirer la gueule, et c'est bien lui qu'on félicitera pour ses faits d'armes.

—Mon sourire avait l'air d'avoir plutôt bon effet sur toi, Dobe. »

Sasuke a retrouvé son air impassible et calme, mais ses yeux s'accrochent aux siens. Le blond les détourne un court instant, tire une tête de six pieds de longs, puis bafouille :

« C'était pas…Je ne…T'avais juste une tête de gland ! Bon, Saï ? »

Le peintre hoche la tête, son sourire devenant amusé. Il désigne ensuite du doigt le cadre, toujours entre les mains de Naruto.

« J'en fais quoi de celui-là ? Je le jette ?

—Je veux le garder ! »

C'est Naruto qui a répondu. Saï sourit toujours et Sasuke le fixe de façon…énigmatique. Quoi ? Sasuke est magnifique sur le tableau ! Il n'apprécie pas particulièrement la beauté de son ami, non, ce n'est pas ça, simplement qu'une trace d'un Sasuke aussi souriant, ça se conserve ! Au fond de lui, il doit avouer que si un jour l'Uchiha lui sourit comme ça, à lui, il ne répondra plus de rien.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
